


Open Your Eyes

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I want to be able to talk to you while we're.."</em><br/>Jared moaned in horror, "Oh god, you want me to talk dirty with you?"<br/>"Something like that.  Sort of.  I want to know what you like."<br/>Jared nudged him with his head.  "Peter.  You know what I like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Jared's head pressed against Peter's chest above him, and he moaned gently as Peter's hand closed around the base of his cock. He loved when Peter touched him like this, made him feel so small. He shifted a little, to give him a better angle, and licked at Peter's throat as Peter squeezed him. Peter's other hand caught in his hair, tugging him backwards, so that Peter could bend to kiss his mouth. 

Jared still hadn't got used to being kissed by Peter, wasn't sure he would ever get used to being kissed by Peter. He loved it, loved the control Peter had, the feel of stubble against him, he loved having Peter's weight over him, lying casually over him like he didn't even know what it was doing, how Jared couldn't move, could hardly breathe. He ran his hand down Peter's arm, tight skin over firm muscles. Peter was good at kissing, really good, soft and delicate, but sort of demanding. So it took Jared longer than it should have before he realised that Peter's hand wasn't moving on his dick. 

When he noticed, he whined into Peter's mouth, and wriggled, pushing forward, deeper into Peter's grip, making it obvious what he wanted. When that didn't work, he pulled back from the kiss, his mouth moving against Peter's lips. "Peter."

Peter moved slightly then, his hand pulling on Jared's cock for a glorious second, but he stopped again. "Open your eyes."

Jared didn't. He frowned, and wriggled again, " _Peter._ "

Peter let go of his cock completely and pushed away, putting distance between them. At that Jared's eyes flew open, and blinked up at him, his hand immediately closed around Peter's arm, holding him to stop him leaving. 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, trying to disguise the note of panic as best he could.

Peter stopped trying to pull away. "It's okay," he promised, and Jared breathed a little easier. But he still frowned too, his eyebrows drawing together, trying to work out what he was supposed to do.

"What do you want?" he asked in the end. 

"You always have your eyes shut."

Jared dropped his head to one side, looking away. "What? Does that matter?"

Peter lowered himself to one side of Jared, resting a hand easily on Jared's middle, pressing his palm against Jared's skin, his thumb stroking him softly.

"Not really. It's just... we don't talk, you're always quiet."

Jared looked at him as if he was an idiot. Or course they didn't talk, this was something they were only doing because they didn't talk about it, because they'd worked out a way to have it without having to think about it. Hand jobs, drunk usually, or when they were tired, when they needed a release without any complications. Jared knew that, knew exactly what this was, what he was allowed.

"Why would we talk?"

Peter didn't quite flinch. "I don't know," he said, "I want to sometimes. You close your eyes. Are you pretending it's not me?"

Jared's face made it quite clear that that wasn't a fair question. But also that the answer was yes, and he had no idea if that broke some sort of etiquette of this sort of thing.

"Oh," Peter said, in a way that left Jared with no real clue whether it was okay or not. "Do you pretend I'm a girl?"

Jared shook his head before he thought not to, before he realised he might not want to admit that. It was enough for Peter to notice, which made Jared half blush, and turn away again.

Peter stroked down Jared's side, warm and firm and Jared moved into the touch. Peter let him, held him closer. Jared slipped his arms around Peter's waist, gratefully hiding his head in Peter's shoulder.

"Why're you doing this?" he asked, slightly muffled.

Peter lowered his head and talked into Jared's hair. "I don't like... I want to be able to talk to you while we're.."

Jared moaned in horror, "Oh god, you want me to talk dirty with you?"

"Something like that. Sort of. I want to know what you like."

Jared nudged him with his head. "Peter. You know what I like." His words were muffled this time not just by Peter's shoulder, but by an avalanche of embarrassment as he realised what he was saying.

Peter took a second to enjoy that, felt good. "I want to know who you think about."

Jared shook his head.

"You always look so serious. I want you to enjoy yourself."

Jared sighed. "You know I enjoy myself, stop trying to get compliments."

"Just talk to me, it'll make it better."

Jared stared up at him trying to think of any single way talking could make this better. They both enjoyed themselves, why wasn't it okay for him to close his eyes, pretend it was different? He half pushed Peter away. "No, it's fine like it is."

Peter rolled with him, so he was half above him again, holding himself up on one elbow. Jared reached up to kiss him without thinking. Peter kissed back, and pushed his thigh firmly between Jared's, rocking so that his weight pressed down on Jared's cock. Jared's hands came up to hold him in place at once, he moaned into Peter's mouth, as his hips pressed forward, desperate for the touch. 

And his eyes closed tightly. 

Peter rocked back again immediately, putting a little space between them, but keeping his hands warm on Jared's skin. 

When Jared's eyes opened again he was frowning again. "Is this really a thing?" he asked. He meant was it an issue, or was it something Peter was going to get over if he gave him a few minutes.

It was Peter's turn to hesitate, almost look away. "I don't know. It depends."

Jared looked into his eyes and hated what he saw there. This was definitely a thing. "It's you," he said, suddenly not bothered with being embarrassed, just needing Peter not to hurt. "It's not like it's not you."

Peter looked confused more than comforted. 

"I mean it's you, it's just not us."

Peter raised his eyebrows like Jared was the worst at explaining he had ever been.

"I pretend we're... somewhere else."

"Oh." Peter kissed him again, as some sort of reward for saying something that half made sense. He bit Jared's lip gently and pressed down into him. "Where?"

"Boat," Jared said, distractedly.

"Huh?"

Jared realised what he'd said and groaned. Much as he couldn't fucking believe Peter was doing this right now it was getting more obvious that he was serious, that this was something that was going to happen or Jared wasn't going to get to come tonight. At least not the way he wanted to, with Peter's hand tight on his dick. He pushed Peter off him, sank into the pillow, put one of his arms over his eyes so he wouldn't have to see Peter's reaction to this, and said it. 

"On a... a pirate ship." 

Total silence for a few seconds and Jared was perfectly sure that he was going to die. Eventually he moved his arm, risked a look at Peter. He was smiling, but not laughing, looked kind of stunned.

"Don't laugh at me."

Peter shook his head, and Jared could see him trying to work it out, trying to get used to it. 

"Dude. I figured you were just pretending I was Scott Bakula or something."

Jared thought about trying to pretend that wasn't a perfectly likely possibility but decided he didn't have the face for it. He just shook his head. 

"Jonny Depp, huh?"

He shook his head again. "S'you."

"You pretend we're pirates?"

Jared kind of shrugged like that was close enough, but Peter knew him way too well for that to pass. 

"We're not pirates?"

Jared moaned, a low sad moan of distress and turned further into the pillow. 

"Jared. Just say it." 

"You're a pirate," he said quietly. 

Peter stroked his hair, tried to coax him out of the pillow but he didn't let him.

"Okay. And you're..."

"Prisoner." He said it as quietly as he could, mumbling, muffled by the pillow, but he knew Peter could hear him. 

"Oh. Oh."

Jared moaned again and reached to pull one of the other pillows right over his head, but Peter held it back.

"I hate you."

He knew Peter was smiling now, could hear him smiling. 

"If you ever tell anyone I'll kill you."

Peter kissed his temple, his forehead, pulled at him and kissed him and Jared hated him, but turned to him anyway, opened his mouth, let Peter kiss him again for real, soft at first, then harder, then really hard, dragging his teeth over Jared's lip as he pulled away again.

Jared sucked on his lip, soothing it, forced his breath steady. He looked up at Peter, desperately wishing he'd thought of some less embarrassing thing to admit to, which would have been pretty much anything in the world. But it was hard, lying to Peter. Always had been. 

And now Peter's grip on his arm was just that bit harder than usual, he was holding him down and looking at him seriously, making sure he was okay. He hadn't laughed, not even once, and Jared was pretty confident he wasn't going to tell anyone. Peter was beautiful, and Jared was having trouble remembering to hate him.

"You were fighting pirates?"

Jared nodded, closed his eyes and this time he knew Peter wouldn't mind.

"And I won?"

"Took my ship," Jared admitted. "Took all my crew prisoner."

"But it's not your crew I'm interested in," Peter said warmly, and Jared opened his eyes, smiled because yeah, that was the gist. 

Peter pressed him down even harder, raised his eyebrows to check that was okay. Jared nodded, because it was absolutely hundred per cent okay. He caught his breath as Peter rested more of his weight over him, leaned and started kissing Jared's throat, grinned as Jared started whining, bucking up into him, hard again immediately as Peter moved over him.

"Am I forcing you?" he asked quietly after a minute or two. Jared wanted to die. At the same time he was entirely convinced that Peter was going to be okay with either way he answered, and that felt ridiculous, brilliant. But he didn't have a simple answer. 

"Not really," he said, and his breathing was hard and he wanted to explain but looking in Peter's eyes he thought maybe it was okay, maybe Peter got it.

Then Peter started talking and he definitely got it. And Jared wanted to kill him, just for knowing him too well, but not kill him in any way that would make him stop. He kissed Jared's ear, sucked on the lobe, then whispered right against him, close enough to give him shivers. Told him this was how it was going to be, they were so far from port, Jared was going to be his for months, was going to do anything he wanted with him, he wasn't going to let him leave his bunk. "You're mine now." 

Jared didn't even know what to call the noise that was suddenly coming from his throat, but he didn't have time to be embarrassed because Peter was laughing at him softly, calling him a whore, and Jared was pretty sure that was the best thing he had ever heard Peter say ever. He laughed as Jared writhed helplessly, Peter's hands were all over him as he told him how hot he looked, wondered what his crew would say if they could see him like this, giving himself up like this without even a fight, such a slut, and Jared couldn't breathe, couldn't cope, he twisted, desperately needed Peter to kiss him again. "What do you say?" Peter asked him, and Jared said please, please Peter, please, until Peter kissed him hard, holding him tight.

Jared tried to keep him, hold him there, kissing him forever, but Peter pushed him away easily, he hardly let him breathe, weighing him down, shifting so their cocks were lined up, but then not letting Jared move against him. Perfectly in control of him, everything Jared liked best about having Peter like this. Jared licked helplessly at Peter's shoulder, his throat, begging again, suddenly allowed to give voice to all the things he usually kept inside when Peter was on top of him. 

"You have to be good," Peter said, and Jared wanted that, more than anything he'd ever wanted he wanted that. He nodded, promised he would, he'd do everything, anything, and his dick was going to explode and possibly his brain too, and he tried to push Peter's hand down between them, where he needed it.

But Peter only touched himself. Just shook his head when Jared opened his mouth to complain. He kissed Jared again, moaned into his mouth as he stroked his own cock, cruelly ignoring Jared pressing up into him, desperate for his own relief. Peter knelt up, straddling one of Jared's thighs, one hand leaning on Jared's chest, holding him down and holding Peter up, Jared felt electricity through him, so desperate for relief, but wanted to stay here forever like this. He'd never seen Peter like this before, always had his eyes shut, and that was stupid, just plain stupid, because this was the best thing Jared had ever seen.

Peter was breathing heavily but that was all, so quiet now, all his words used up, and Jared couldn't take his eyes off him, just a few more strokes of his hand and he spilt onto Jared's stomach, his chest, thick strands of come, so fucking hot against his skin. Jared knew he should be embarrassed, either because he'd just admitted one of his most private fantasies to Peter, or because he'd let his ship get captured and let a pirate captain... defile him. But he didn't feel embarrassed, just ached with pleasure, his whole body twisting with the pain of denied release.

Peter was squeezing out every drop from his dick, letting it fall onto Jared's cock hard and desperate. Peter smiled and stroked his fingers over Jared, rubbing the come along his length, listened to Jared fucking whimpering. 

"Mine," Peter said, really low and quiet, to himself more than anything. 

Jared stopped breathing. And he came without any real warning, lost, spaced out, came harder than he'd ever known possible, with Peter's hand so tight around him, so fucking hot. Peter leaned over him, kissed him, said it again, mine, and Jared was in pieces.

When he pulled himself back together Peter was lying next to him, looking at him, breathing hard. Looking him up and down, at the come all over him, with a stupid smile on his face, and Jared felt a blush spreading down through his chest. He made to cover himself up but Peter looked at him like he was an idiot and pushed the sheet away. He leaned in and kissed him, long and hard and breathless, until they were both smiling against each other, until Jared had forgotten about feeling anything except satisfied, until as much of their mess was on Peter as on Jared. 

They kissed for a while. Then they stretched a little, tiredness filling them up, making them heavy.

"That's really what you think about? Like that?"

Jared nodded, pretty much exactly like that if he was honest. 

"You want me to buy a hat? A parrot?" Peter asked with a smile in his voice.

Jared laughed, shook his head. Peter kissed him again, just quickly. "You're not mad at me," Peter said. It wasn't a question, just a statement, a little bit of relief in his voice. And he started getting up, looking around for his shirt and pants. 

Jared didn't have the energy to be mad at him, even if he'd wanted to be. He watched Peter leave, pulled a pillow into the space where he'd been until a second ago, wrapped around it and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and only remembered it because of the line in the latest episode where Jared says "This is not my pirate fantasy". So here it is, but it's a bit rushed maybe, and it ends a bit quickly because it was supposed to be part of a 'five times' fic, but then I never wrote the other four bits.


End file.
